Victor Branco
Victor Branco is a local politician of São Paulo and the main antagonist in the 2012 videogame Max Payne 3. Background Not much is known about Victor's early life, except that he graduated in 1985. He was described as a "local politician" of São Paulo. At some point, he and his brothers had lost their father, who died because of a heart attack in while he was visiting a brothel. Events of Max Payne 3 Hiring Max Payne In 2012, Victor's brother Rodrigo hires former NYPD detective, Max Payne, to work as the family's bodyguard, alongside Raul Passos. Victor has actually paid Raul to find and bring Max, after he heard about the ex-detective and investigated into his life; his wife and daughter, Mona, the valkyr case, the mafia vendetta, the Inner Circle power struggle, etc. and decided Max would be the perfect fall guy, figuring out Max's history and assuming he had nothing else to live for afterwards. At some point in that year, Victor's sister-in law, Fabiana Branco, is kidnapped by the Commando Sombra. True Face Victor is later revealed to be the one behind the deaths of his family members, and also the one behind the UFE, working with a high-ranking officer named Armando Becker. It is also revealed that he makes deals with the Crachá Preto (through the UFE), and use both groups to "clean up" São Paulo from crime, in order to be favored by citizens. After Max breaks into the UFE base and begins to choke Becker, Victor arrives and holds Max at gun point. Max, however, disarms and attacks Victor, who is saved and carried away by Becker. Airport Shootout Later, Victor and Becker try to escape via planes, but Max soon arrives at the airport and makes his way through Becker's men. Max finds Becker and mortally wounds him using the UFE officer's own launched grenade. Victor is already on the plane and is about to escape, but Max manages to kill Becker's last men, and blow up the plane. Victor, however, survives, and is about to be executed by Max, who is stopped by Wilson Da Silva. Victor then laughs and states "you know I'll walk," meaning he can clean all the charges against him, leading Max saying that "he'll walk with a limp", and breaks Victor's leg. Death Victor is captured by the police and taken to prison. A week later, it is revealed in the news that he is found hanged in his prison cell though it is unknown if his death was a suicide or retaliation for his part in the organ harvesting scandal. Personality and Traits Despite having outward charm and friendliness, Victor was a cold, arrogant, calculating, uncomplimenrary, and manipulative sociopath who was willing to murder hundreds of people, including his own family, to get what he wanted. He was also willing to eliminate his allies when they ceased to be evidently useful, as with the Cracha Preto. He was also somewhat timid, reluctant, pusillanimous, spineless, and cowardly, fleeing in his private jet from Max Payne while leaving Becker and the UFE to fight off Max. He was also extremely egotistical and cocky, believing he would beat the charges against him when he was arrested, not realizing that while awaiting trial, many of the cellmates and guards would have reason to want him dead. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Criminals Category:Master of Hero Category:Cowards Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant